Starcrossed
by Night Kunoichi
Summary: It couldn't go wrong, because it was never right to begin with.


Velvet Eyes

Itachi x Sakura

It had been a few weeks since it had all started. The night had just settled comfortably, the purple black sky above, flecked with the twinkling stars blanketing over the earth. It had been an unusually quiet night, even the crickets seemed to have stopped their chirping song. The moon had been absent, as if stolen from the very safe haven of the sky itself and a gentle swirl of clouds trailed across the heavens. Not even the winds had been strangely still, as if they no longer could dance their way through the street. No whispering winds, no calling crickets and no shining silver sphere to light the earth and sky. But despite how quiet and still it all was, Sakura had still arrived back at her apartment late from the hospital. It had possibly been one of the worst days at her job as a Medic. The rosette had lost her first patient today and it was one of the hardest feelings she's experienced. Multiple times Sakura had been on missions where her squad mates had been severely injured but it could not compare to this. Nothing had struck her so hard. The medic had run through the scenario so many times, so much so that she didn't even remember her walking home. One moment she was leaving the hospital and then the next, she was unlocking the door to her abode of peace.

The other doctors had said that it wasn't her fault, the shinobi had just been brought in too late for them to possibly save him. But it didn't make her feel any better. Sakura kept thinking that it was her fault that the shinobi had died, that if she had worked faster and harder then he would have pulled through. It was that night that Sakura felt that she was just as much as a failure as when her squad had been complete with Sasuke. He had been in her apartment, lurking in the shadows but was revealed to her when she turned on the lights. Thinking back, Sakura still wasn't entirely sure how it had made it the point it has. For a while the only thing they would do is fight. But it changed. The Uchiha still hadn't said what he wants with her but she could guess. After all she was the prodigious disciple of the Fifth Hokage, and now one of the best healers in the land only superseded by Tsunade herself. And the Sharingan comes at a terribly high price. Every time she sees him, she can't help but notice how slightly cloudy his dark blue almost black eyes are. A part of her wants to take her hands and erase that milky haze with her fingers, eliminating the creeping blindness that is slowly settling over him. A healer such as she will always have the urge to help those with a medical condition that plagues them. But a greater part of her tells her that she should not help him. He was an enemy of Konoha, the reason that Sasuke left in search for more power, abandoning all who cared for him. He was a criminal and wore the label as shamelessly as he did that red clouded cloak.

**A murderer.**

But Sakura had been disturbed to see that her hatred for him seemed to dwindle for him after his visits. And it shrank so rapidly that it even seemed to set her on edge while at work. In fact, she was shocked to find that she seemed to have a growing _fondness_ for him. How was it possible for one to develop feelings for someone in such a short amount of time? Especially someone who was supposed to be the enemy. She wondered that if this fondness was in fact tied more with the carnal desire she felt for him. They had slept together for the first time three nights ago and it has ended to that point every time. Sakura was determined that it would not get to that point tonight. The Rosette planned to tell Itachi Uchiha to stop coming to her apartment every night and leave her in peace. She was certain it would be hard, as Uchiha's were stubborn to the point of frustration and very proud. Sakura tensed when she slid her house key into the lock. He would be waiting for her with in the shadows of her home. Quickly, she unlocked the door and flung it open the glow of the porch light flooding into the entrance of her home. With practiced quickness, she darted inside, shut the door and flicked on the light in her home. And like she expected, there he was right in front of her and then he was suddenly gone.

There was a loud metallic clash and a brief spark. Sakura had instinctively brought up her kunai because she had learned from their first encounter that sometimes he would move so fast it was hard to track his movements. And he always moved quickly when he first started their fights. The medic nin used her left fist to direct a bone shattering punch towards Itachi's stomach. The Uchiha took a graceful step back to avoid her blow, his kunai coming away from hers. Sakura used this opportunity to free herself from the enclosed space of the entrance and brought herself into the openness of her living room, taking care to avoid tripping over the coffee table. The raven-haired shinobi turned slowly, a way to emphasize how she posed little threat to him, and slid his cobalt eyes over to lock onto her vivid green ones. Sakura narrowed her eyes in determination and her inner fire that sang of how she would not be defeated easily. He came at her again, but this time, he wasn't fast enough. Sakura ducked down beneath the swipe of his kunai and shot her right fist to power into his stomach. And she felt so satisfied when she noticed there was no way the Uchiha was going to dodge her punch. However before her fist could come in contact with his middle, Itachi's body began to bleed black and then dissolved in a wave of crows. A light gasp escaped her lips as she stumbled forward, her balance now lost because of the power behind her punch.

Sakura knew that Itachi would take advantage of her vulnerable state, so she dropped towards the ground and dove into a roll to get away from him. As she had suspected, he had been behind her, about to twist her arm behind her back but had missed because of her evasive action. Sakura took the opportunity to throw a hand full of shuriken in Itachi's direction, the whirling sharp stars racing with the promise of cutting through flesh. Of course, the Uchiha smoothly deflected all of them with his kunai. But Sakura had expected him to deflect her attacks and had been right behind the blades and had a chakra laden fist ready. The kunoichi had moved faster than he had anticipated and moved to dodge but was not fast enough to completely avoid her attack. Her knuckles connected solidly with the far left side of his stomach and it earned her a pained grunt and a pivot so he could maintain his balance. He stepped back into the path of the window where the moon was shining through the glass to pool onto the floor. The silver ray of light fell across his face and hair and seemed to highlight just how handsome he looked.

Uchihas just seemed to be bred to break hearts. His almost black eyes seemed to pierce through her and see straight to her core. His dark soul windows were so compelling to look at even without his Sharingan activated. His face was so regal and noble, as if it had been chiseled from marble. Sakura had felt her whole life that her pale skin just looked pasty but he made pale skin look simply gorgeous. He was tall, lean and his frame looked just like his face; as if it had been sculpted. A pink tinged her cheeks when Sakura thought to how he looked when they had slept together, all powerful alabaster. Itachi noticed her blush and quirked one corner of his mouth upward into a small smirk. In a blur he was gone and suddenly her left arm was twisted uncomfortably (but not painfully) behind her back and a kunai was poised at her throat. She froze and for a few moments they stood that way.

"You're getting better."

Sakura would have felt flattered if it weren't for the kunai resting against her throat.

"From you that's practically a proposal of marriage." She told him.

"Hn." Based on the tone she could tell he was amused by her words.

He then released her and put his kunai away. He did not step away from her, his chest lightly pressed against her back. And Sakura didn't turn around. She knew that if she turned around, she would not be able to say what she needed to say. But she still couldn't help but wonder why he ended it so soon. Normally, Itachi would stretch out their skirmishes intentionally but this fight had been one of the shortest ones they had had. The only exception was the very first where Itachi moved so fast she didn't even have a chance to react.

"You could have ended that fight at anytime," she said, feeling him press himself even closer to her, a tail of raven hair tumbling down her right shoulder, "Why did you choose to end it then?"

"Hn."

Sakura felt her chakra buzz beneath her skin like electricity when Itachi brought his mouth to her neck, softly nibbling on her skin there. A faint "oh" fell from her lips and she felt her head fall backwards to rest on his shoulder, her breath turning quickly from steady to ragged. His arms came around her waist and held her firmly to him, his mouth almost fervent against her skin. Sakura snapped out of it when she felt his teeth bite a little roughly at her ear and pried at his arms. But Itachi would not budge and not only did he continue his attentions on her ear and neck, but firmly trapped her arms beneath his. She squirmed but was ineffective in freeing herself. Sakura was now discovering it was impossible to get away from him. Not because his hold was too tight but because a big part of her didn't want to fight.

"Stop." She told him, "I don't want this. Let me go."

"No." He told her simply, "If you truly didn't want this, you would have freed yourself."

He used his left hand to turn her head towards him, his now red Sharingan activated eyes boring into her own. And she knew now that any resistance against him would be futile. Her struggling had already been shaky at best but now it would be almost nonexistent. Whenever he had his Sharingan activated, she found she had a hard time resisting him. Even if he wasn't using any jutsu. She knew it was a psychological aspect that made her react that way but all the same, she was certain that her chances of properly resisting had just been ripped to shreds and all she could do was cling to the pieces. The pinkette renewed her struggles, trying to resist as best she could.

"Let go." She said more firmly, almost angry, "I **don't** want this!"

"Then why have you not told the Hokage about me?"

Sakura stilled with wide eyes. Why **hadn't** she told the Hokage about him? Any excuse she could possibly come up with in her mind sounded weaker than the next. A small knowing smirk curled across the Uchiha's face at her prolonged silence. He brought his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching, his red velvet holding her own emerald one's captive.

"Well kunoichi?" He purred.

"I don't know…." She admitted softly.

He gave a satisfied hum and captured her mouth with his own. A hand came behind her head and firmly pushed her lips even harder against his. Sakura's green eyes slipped shut and she found herself returning his insistent kiss just like she had the previous night. Things were so messed up but she found herself lost, drowning in him, and she lost herself all together when his tongue delved into her mouth. He spoke one final word to her before he swept her back into her bedroom.

"You are mine, Haruno Sakura."

And as they joined each other in the most intimate way, there was only one thought in Sakura's mind.

It couldn't go wrong, because it was never _**right**_ to begin with.


End file.
